


Moments

by katiebuttercup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crush, F/F, Fluff, pre femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada is allowed to see an England few have ever seen before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Disclaimer; characters are not mine 

"Thanks or letting me stay here," Canada said as she shoved her duffle bag beneath the bed as England spread the duvet over the clean sheets. 

"Of course you're welcome to stay," England said as she smoothed the wrinkles down. "You don't even have to ask.'

Canada felt warmth spread through her belly although she tried to tamp down on the feeling. England, she reasoned was just being a good host, it didn't mean she was glad to see Canada personally or anything. 

"There!" England straightened as surveyed the bed with satisfaction. Like all of England's linen and decoration there was a heavy theme of flowers.

"Thanks," Canada repeated, sitting on the duvet, letting the warmth seep into her tired bones. It felt like heaven and all she wanted to do was go to sleep but she felt compelled to at least stay awake for a little while. 

"I'll let you get changed for bed," England said as if she had read Canada's mind. "You get some sleep and we'll catch up a little later I want to hear what you've been up to." 

Canada frowned, their governments spoke often if there was news then England would have already heard. After a moment she repeated it to England. 

"I want to know about what you are up to Maddie." England said, "it's such a shame we live so far apart and I know we speak a lot over the computer but its just not the same as having a proper conversation." 

The warmth had turned into a fire in her stomach and Canada struggled to keep her blush at bay. 

"Thanks England." 

England smiled-her real smile that Canada remembered as a child, the one that made England look young and carefree. 

"Sleep well Maddie," 

And then Canada was alone with her thoughts. 

Four hours later she woke up and stumbled downstairs, she paused on the last step transfixed by the image of England sitting on the sofa. The island nation wore a tank top and shorts and socks and for a moment Canada forgot how to breath. She had never seen England so undressed before and although she slept in something similar usually and that the standards of the day had changed dramatically since she had been a colony and had seen England in her nightclothes the change was still startling. 

The sheer amount of England on display wiped her mind clear. Before he could go back upstairs and deal with her embarrassment in the age old teenage way England looked up from her book and waved her over. 

"Maddie! Come and sit down," she patted the seat beside her and reluctantly she sat down on the proffered seat. England's hand was warm in her knee as she said "I'll make you a nice cup of tea--" she paused, "unless you'd prefer something else?"

"No tea's good." Canada muttered, trying to ignore the way England's hand felt on her knee through her sweatpants. 

She forced her eyes to the coffee table as England stood up and started to bustle in the kitchen, the familiar sounds of tea being made soothed Canada just as it had done as a child. 

"Here you go sweetie," England handed her the steaming mug and Canada forced her eyes away from the view of England's cleavage as she bent over to hand the mug over to Canada. She took a burning mouthful just so that something stupid wouldn't tumble out. 

The atmosphere was open and easy and the conversation drifted through topics pleasantly. Sometimes she wondered how other nations misjudged England so badly, why they couldn't all see how nice England could be but she also knew that England used her prickliness to keep others away. She felt honoured that England felt that she didn't need the pretence with her. 

England rested her head on the rolled top of her sofa, hair own and loose around her shoulders and arms and it was so close that if Canada moved closer she would have been able to feel it brush against her skin. 

Suddenly she felt fingers gently press into her jaw and was confronted with piercing green eyes as England looked deep into her eyes. Canada felt panic well inside her. 

Did England know she loved her?

Was she disgusted?

"Are you okay Madeleine? You seem so tense have I upset you?" Her tone hardened slightly "Has Amelia upset you?"

Canada shook her head, normally she preferred to be addresses by her nation name rather than her human one and she knew England knew that but the older nation's habit was to call her former colonies by their human names-she didn't do it to cause offence it was a term of endearment and so Canada had always let it slide. 

"No, I'm just tired."

England looked away, her expression contorting into an emotion that Canada couldn't place but it hurt her heart to see it on England's face. 

"You know I am not very good at this.." She made an expressive gesture, "and I know that I haven't made myself available to you to talk but I do care Canada and if you wanted to...." Again the older nation made a gesture, "I am happy to listen."

Canada thought about the first few days under England's care, how afraid she had been. England had been so different then France, who was so open with affection and England had seemed so strange to her with her manners and lessons and rules. 

But she had always been kind, generous in her praise and stoic in her corrections. Canada had always thought that England was more displeased with herself than with Canada or America. 

Canada had seen how the Empire had begun to change England and how the demands on her bosses had weighed on her. Many of her actions had been compelled by those back in London who had no idea what went on beyond their shores, who refused to listen to England's suggestions. While England had seen her colonies as children the government had seen them as money makers and they had punished England when she did not obey. Forcing her back to London and away from "the disruptive influence of the natives" 

America had seen none of this, and although Canada knew her sister had loved and adored England the wedge between them had become too vast and then like now England lacked the words to bridge them. 

"I'm just tired," Canada repeated.

England leaned back, a shuttered look falling over her features, an island unattainable by anyone again. 

"Of course, my apologies, Canada" that had been deliberate, Canada knew. 

"England..."

"I should go to bed we have a busy day tomorrow with the meeting." 

Without looking at Canada, England stood up and left the room. Canada felt as if her heart had plummeted to her toes. She leaned over to place her empty mug onto one of the placemats next to England's. she frowned, the mug was half full. Ellsberg had never ever left a full mug of tea, not even in the trenches when they were under attack. 

England was really mad then. 

Crap. 

 

Despite her misery Canada slept really well, the warm comfortable bed and the peace of the house and her own tiredness contributed to a good rest. She opened her eyes to the weak English sunlight and last nights misadventure came flooding back. 

She had to make it right somehow. 

It had almost killed America to be cut off from England but her pride had kept the loneliness at bay, although Canada was forced to listen to the brunt if her sisters wrath and misery. But she knew she couldn't do that. She hated going to sleep on a fight but what could she do? 

She couldn't say the real reason she was distracted and probably bad company, England would be horrified and if nothing else she would be appalled. 

Canada sighed as she crossed the hallway to the bathroom, she paused as she passed England's door, held slightly ajar, another throwback from Canada's childhood. When she had asked as a child England had smiled and told her that she kept her door open so that should anyone need her she would be able to hear. She hadn't named Canada specifically but Madeline had taken the hint. 

Before she could stop herself Canada knocked three times, her signature knock and pushed the door open. Sunlight leaked through England's sheer curtains and onto the queen sized bed. England looked straight into her eyes and Madeline stopped in the middle of the room. 

"If I tell you the truth you will hate me."

The only sound was England crossing her legs beneath her covers. The older nation rested her arms on her knees. 

"Nothing you told me could make me hate you,"

No, of course not. Not Canada, boring, invisible Canada. 

"I love you." Canada said, her eyes on England's long slender fingers wrapped around her knees. 

"I have loved you so much, for so long."

"How long?"

Canada couldn't distinguish anything from England's tone. 

"Since the revolution, that was why I couldn't support Amelia. I know I didn't mean as much to you as she did but you meant everything to me and I... Couldn't stand with her."

"I thought that you were afraid of me." England said, Canada didn't know whether to be happy or not that she was ignoring that her former colony had professed love for her. 

Something bitter twisted England's mouth, "everyone hated me everywhere I turned."

"I wasn't afraid of you," maybe she should have been. England had shown a merciless side during that time but never to Canada. 

England rubbed her temples. "It's not...."

"I know it's not appropriate!" Canada couldn't keep the sharpness out of her tone she didn't back down when England raised her eyes and stared directly into Canada's eyes. So far it had gone better than Canada could possibly imagine, and if it still went pair shaped well she was thousands of miles away. 

"I wasn't going to say that!" England snapped, "although it doesn't make it less true. But I...suppose we are far beyond that now. One of our greatest failings as nations is comparing ourselves to human relationships. I had not hoped that you would feel the same."

The blood roared in Canada's ears and she involuntarily took a step forward. 

"You feel..."

"Yes...." England looked away, "I was so happy when you had decided to stay with me for the conference but when you turned up you looked so sad I was preparing myself to listen to you cry over some lover that had hurt you and I admit my thoughts were less then kind."

"You were jealous?"

"Worried."

The tone shut Canada's mouth on a reply, she was pushing too hard to fast. England's expression softened, "but yes I suppose that I was jealous."

England suddenly swept her legs out from under her duvet and strode over to Canada and suddenly Canada was in her arms and England's mouth was on hers and everything was warm and wonderful and the warmth spread throughout her body until she burned. 

 

They were very late to the meeting.


End file.
